King High's Lights
by BrandeisBronxx
Summary: Genderswap!Ashley. Spencer is dating Ashton's twin brother Aiden, who is also the head quarterback of King High's football team, while Ashton is the "bad boy" twin that always comes in second to the "golden boy" Aiden. Will Ashton ever escape Aiden's shadow and get Spencer, the girl he's been in love with since they were kids? And who will pull threw when tragedy strikes?
1. Prologue: Valley Girl

**I own nothing, but my imagination. Characters belong to TV show South of Nowhere!**

**Warning: This story is loosely based off of a Friday Night Lights storyline. **

Prologue-Valley Girl

Ashton's POV

What the fuck is that obnoxious noise? Ughh where is it coming from? Can it please shut the fuck up!

"Don't stop! Pop that! Don't stop! Pop that! Pop that! Pop that! Don't st-" Finally the noise stopped and I was about to go back to sleep until I heard one of the most annoying valley girl voices ever.

"Hello? May I ask like who's speaking?" Oh my god I must have been hammered out of my mind to have brought this girl home with me.

"Yeah I think there is an Ashton here. Long brown hair? Hazel eyes? Six pack I can just lick all night? That one? ... Yeah he's here." At least she knows how to compliment a guy.

I slowly open my eyes just to get an idea of where I'm at and what the hell is going on, bad idea, because as soon as I did my brain feels like it's trying to pound out of my head so I quickly close my eyes again and put a pillow over my head. Just when I think the headache is about to pass I feel someone tapping my stomach and the valley girl voice sounds again,

"Umm there is a Spencer asking to talk to you, soo..."

Spencer? Why would Spencer be calling me this early in the morning? I remove the pillow and take a look at a pink alarm clock that reads 2:58 p.m. Well maybe it's not as early as I thought. Wait pink? Since when is my alarm pink? Since when do I even have an alarm? With that in mind I finally decide to sit up and find out what the fuck is going on. First thing I see is a giant Twilight poster next to an even bigger Justin Bieber poster. Oh my god did I fuck a minor!

"Umm hello? Phone. Take it." I look toward the voice and boy have I ever been happier to see one of my one night stand faces after the one night stand, because thank god she's not a minor, especially with a rack like that. Now I see why I was able bare her annoying ass voice. I reach for my phone while mumbling thanks.

"Yeah?" I ask into the phone.

"Seriously Ashton? 'Six pack I can just lick all night.'" Spencer said trying to do her best valley girl voice, which was mighty close to my one night stand's voice. Just not as annoying.

"Well my abs are nice, hell I would lick them too if I could reach, no homo though." I responded with a laugh. Ouch, my head! Laughing is a no.

"Could you be anymore conceded?"

"Ye-"

"Rhetorical question jack ass. Where are you?"

"No idea." Was my answer, because I seriously have no idea. Meaning last night must have been a good night.

"Well you better find out, because Aiden is pissed, and just so you know, I am too!" Spencer was basically yelling into the phone by now and with the serious hang over I was sporting I had a deep urge to just hang up and sleep, but I love this girl, so I had to know why she was pissed at me, so I asked.

"What possible reason do you have to be pissed at me? Jealous?"

"Of what? Some bottle blonde haired, valley girl wanna be bimbo? Not in the slightest."

For the record, she sounds jealous to me...

"I'm pissed because you were supposed to be at football practice 15 minutes ago. Aiden has called you 32 times and now since you refused to pick up your phone you missed your ride, because Aiden actually wanted to make it on time. So me being the great girlfriend I am said yes when Aiden asked me to find you and get you to King, so I ask again! Where are you?!"

Man this girl can rant, one of the things I secretly adore about her. Sigh.

"Don't worry. I quit the team, so you can stay and cheer on your golden boy all you want." I say, sounding a little more bitter then I wanted to. It's the hangover.

"Oh shut up. You say you're quitting after every drunken hook up before a practice, but you never actually quit, because you know you don't want to. Now where are you? Tell me now, because this is your last chance to get a ride!"

Damn, I love how she calls me out on all my shit.

"Okay. Okay. One second. Let me find out."

I slowly get out of the bed and look for my clothes. Once I'm finally dressed I tie my hair back, and go find valley girl...

**Please REVIEW and let me know what you guys think and if I should continue with this, because I have a lot more to add to it, but I just wanted to know if you guys would be interested in reading it, so please give me feedback. Positive or Negative helps. Also I have a Brittana story I'm working on with a Gendersawp!Santanna, that's going to be tittled "Not Mine" so keep a look out for that. **

** -Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 1: Not True

**Again, I own nothing. Characters belong to TV show South of Nowhere.**

Chapter 1: Not True

Spencer's POV

"Yeah, I got it. I'm on my way so be outside. Bye." I said to Ashton before hanging up the phone.

That boy will never grow up and the fact that he could be so much more, but chooses not to be pisses me off more than anything in this world! I just don't get it, because growing up he was never like this. Up until our freshman year in high school he was always the level headed one, the quiet and shy one, the guy that would rather stay up late comparing homework answers and studying for test before he would want to go to a party and get drunk. That was my best friend, not this dumb jock that's standing outside my car right now.

"Hey sexy," Ashton greeted me while getting into my bug, which with his tall and muscular frame was funny to watch. He even had to slouch in the seat a little just so his head wouldn't be hitting my roof.

"Don't call me that," I responded with an eye role.

"Wow okay then, Spencer. What's with the attitude?" He asked while adjusting his aviators, which keep slipping down due to his awkward sitting position. "And damn. Could you maybe pick me up in something that's not a Barbie car in the future?"

The nerve!

"Okay Ken, first let's get something straight right now, and that's that there will not be a next time! So when you decide to get drunk and fuck some random chick again, and then forget that you have practice the next morning you're on your own! Got it? Good. And secondly don't insult my car. You should just be thankful I'm bailing your ass out, like I always have to." Once I had finished my angry rant I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, which Ashton is an expert at getting on.

"Well if I'm Ken does that make you Barbie? Man Spence I always knew you wanted me. So how are we going to break the news to Aiden?" Yep and that was Ashton's not so serious remark to my very serious rant and what's pissing me off even more is the fact that now he's laughing, obnoxiously.

"I would never cheat on Aiden, especially with someone like you!" And just like that his laughter stopped and he looks so hurt I can even see it past his aviators, but just as fast as he showed it, it was gone. Now his face is stone cold as he turns toward the window and puts his hood over his head. A long awkward silence remained over us until I pulled into our high school parking lot. As soon as the car was parked Ashton reached toward the handle to open the door, but stopped from getting out when I put my hand on his leg.

"Ashton. I'm sor-"

"Never apologize for something that's true." Is all he says before getting out of my car and slamming the door shut.

"But it wasn't true." Is all I say to myself as I watch him walk into the locker room.

And part of me hates that it isn't.

**Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoyed this update, so please REVIEW and let me know, because any feedback helps. Also I'm noticing some of you aren't fans of Ashton's long hair? In my mind it's not too long, so do you guys want me to find a picture to show you how I see Ashton's character looking and see if you guys still want it cut? Let me know.**

**-Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 2: F Bomb!

**Characters belong to creators of South of Nowhere. Not me. **

Chapter 2: F*** Bomb!

Ashton's POV

Once I finally reach the football cage I'm livid! I'm so far gone that the locker I'm continuously punching right now stood no chance, and when I'm finished there is a giant dent in the middle of it. But I'm still so pissed! Fuck Spencer! Fuck that ugly ass bug she calls a car! Fuck this hangover! Fuck football! Fuck Aiden! And fuck my hand hurts!

"Ughhh!" I growl out while throwing on my football pads. I refuse to sit here and vent to myself about some girl that basically just told me my little brother is a better guy then me, when he's not! Don't get me wrong I love Aiden, but I'm Ashton Davies, I'm better, and its time people started fucking taking notice! With that thought in mind I lace up my cleats, and then start making my way toward the field. Practice is already in full swing by the time I make it outside and it looks like everyone's already been split up into their offensive teams and defensive teams so I start making my way over to the offense, because I'm a wide receiver. But before I can get there I'm stopped by a deep voice that screams authority.

"Davies! Where the hell have you been boy? Practice started over 30 minutes ago! I know you don't think you can just watts onto my field late and walk right by me like you aren't! You think you can boy?" With each word my coach begins to step closer and closer, his voice getting louder making my head pound even more. "You think you make the rules boy?!"

"No." I answer. Trying my hardest not to role my eyes or give a smart ass remark by tightening my already balled up fist.

"No what?!" Now he's in my face, literally. His breath smells like shi-

"No what!" He yells again interrupting my thoughts.

"No Sir." I mumble. I can feel everyone's eyes watching the scene, even hers.

"Speak up!"

"No sir!" I yelled back.

"Oh so he has manners after all? I thought respect was a term only your brother knew." At that comment I balled my fist even tighter. "In fact it looks better on your brother." I tightened my jaw. "Why can't you be more like Aiden?" He asks and my fist twitches.

"Answer the question boy!"

"Sorry. I thought it was rhetorical... Sir." I bite back with a smirk and out of the corner of my eye I see some of my teammates fighting a smile.

"You could be so great if you just get your head out of your ass." He says, his eyes softening a little. "I see your potential, but show it to me." He whispers in my ear and if I didn't know any better I would say he actually cares and that was a semi compliment, which makes my mouth twitch trying to fight a genuine smile.

"I'm trying coach." Comes my low reply.

"Well try harder!" He yells. And he's back. "Now go give me bleachers until I feel like you deserve to stop! Move it! Move it! Move it!"

I just role my eyes while I jog toward the bleachers, which I've had to sprint up and down so many times it's become second nature by now. While making my way toward them my eyes catch hers. She's leading the other cheerleaders in the dance routine I'm guessing their going to be doing for our big state championship game coming up this Friday. Her blue eyes are so sad that I can tell from here, but part of me just doesn't care, especially when I see Aiden come up behind her wrapping his arms around her small waist, while kissing her cheek. And I really don't fucking care at all once I see her turn her head towards his face kissing him on the lips. With that I quickly turn my head so I don't have to bear any more of the disgusting scene and I start my punishment for being late.

Fuck bleachers! Is my last thought.

**Thank you all for your reviews and keep them coming because I need them, love them, and greatly appreciate them! Also by request I found a picture that I think looks like Ashton should in this story so here is the link to the picture:**

** /photos/jacey-elthalion-male-model-monday/male-model-jacey-elthalion-46**

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS AGREE OR NOT? IS THIS A GOOD ASHTON? YEAH OR NAY? **


	4. Chapter 3: A Whole

**All characters belong to the creators of South of Nowhere. Not me. Except for Ashton. **

Chapter 3: A Whole

**Ashton's POV**

Thank God that hell is finally over, I think to myself as I walk into the locker room. Once inside I go to my locker so I can get what I need to take a shower. Once I'm done getting my stuff together I see Glen walking into the cage.

"Man, who the fuck did this to my locker?!" He yells out, while I'm having a hard time fighting off my smile.

"Damn that sucks," I say while walking past him. "But I did hear Aiden and Clay joking around about some prank they pulled, and I'm a hundred percent sure I heard your name, just saying."

"Seriously?" He asks, already believing me.

Too easy.

"Yep, but you didn't hear it from me." And with that being said I walk towards the showers, with a smirk on my face.

What can I say?

I'm bitter.

And all is fair in love and war. Right?

**Spencer's POV**

"So are we still on for tonight? Bonfire at the pit?" Aiden asks me. "Everyone's going to be there." He continuous while he walks me to my car.

"I don't know. You know that's not really my scene, and all that's going to be there is juiced up guys getting drunk and girls falling over them like their gods," I answer.

I hate to sound stuck up and judgmental but that's seriously all that happens there, every year.

"Hey, those juiced up guys happen to be my friends, and those girls are yours, so come on, it will be fun. I won't even get drunk this time, promise." Aiden tries to convince me and when I look towards him he's giving me his puppy dog eyes, just like I thought. Ugh!

"Fine, but if you get wasted with your buddies, then go off and leave me I will be extremely pissed," I warn him.

"I would never!" he dramatically gasps out while tugging me into a bear hug. He rocks the both of us back and forth while yelling out "Never" with each sway, and I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth.

"When you girls are done with your PDA I'll be in the car, so hurry up!" Ashton practically demands while walking past us, and I push away from Aiden's embrace immediately once I hear his voice, earning a funny look from Aiden.

An awkward silence passes between us, as I look down, and all that can be heard is Ashton slamming Aiden's car door.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Aiden says allowed, breaking the silence. "Did he say anything about something happening when you picked him up?" Aiden asks, with concern written all over his face.

"No, I have no idea what could be wrong," I lie. "But you know Ashton; he wouldn't tell anyone anything even if the asked."

Hell even if they begged, I thought to myself, bitterly.

"True." Aiden said dismissing the conversation.

Thank god.

"Well I better get the ass whole home before he hot wires my car and leaves me." Aiden half jokes, and I say half because I honestly think he believes that Ashton would. Which he probably would, knowing Ashton, especially when he's like this.

"Okay" I sigh. "See you tonight. Pick me up?" I ask with a pout.

"Of course," He answers pecking me on the lips. "No pout necessary." He adds while coming in for another kiss, but is stopped when we here Ashton obnoxiously honking the horn, which makes both of us jump back. Me with an eye role and Aiden with a glare holding his middle finger up towards Ashton, which Ashton replies to by holding up one of his own.

Ass.

"Bye babe! Love you!" Aiden yells while running toward his car and into the driving seat.

"Bye," I mumble adding a small wave.

I watch as they pull out and leave. Well I'm watching Ashton, who I try waving to, but he just turns around and away from the window as if he didn't see me.

Ass whole.

**Ashton's POV**

It's official. I'm an ass whole.

But god damnit she deserved it! Especially after the shit she said to me in her car earlier and how pissy she was being, she asked for it.

Ugh!

Even I can't believe that. I'm the dick that's jealous of my baby brother's relationship, when I should be happy and supportive about it, and the fact that I can't be is pissing me off even more!

"Hey man what's going on with you?" Aiden asks, pulling me out of my thoughts. "I've never seen you so in your own head before and if you clinch your fist like that any longer I'm sure you're going to cut off all circulation."

I didn't even notice I was clinching them and when I look down, sure enough, they are.

"It's nothing." I dismiss.

"Football is just starting to get to me, with the championship coming up on Friday, and coach riding my ass." I lie, which I know he sees through.

I mean we are twins.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Comes Aiden's short reply.

I can tell he's just trying to go along with it even though he knows I'm lying, but sense he's my twin and we're so close he knows not to push for an honest answer, not yet anyway. So with only that being said he turns up the radio and drives us home. Leaving me to my own thoughts.

About Spencer.

Sigh.

**Please REVIEW. Also tell me if you guys are interested in me writing from Aiden's POV. Thank you for reading!**

**-Love you all**


	5. Chapter 4: Jealous

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I have just been so busy with school and with testing, but I finally found time for you guys and I want you guys to know that I haven't for gotten about you or this story. So here is an update and look out for another one very soon. **

**Previously on King High's Lights...**

**Spencer tells Ashton she would never cheat on Aiden with somebody like him, even though she knows she wants on him. What Spencer says causes Ashton to act out by destroying Glen's locker, but then blame Aiden for it after football practice. Meanwhile the "lovebirds" are together when Aiden asks Spencer if she's going to the party tonight. With some begging she says yes, so Aiden goes in for the thank you kiss but is blocked when a pissed Ashton forces him to take him home. Aiden listens and as they drive off Ashton ignores Spencer's waves and Aiden's concern for him... **

**That is what has happened in short. **

**Chapter 4: Jealous **

**Ashton's POV**

As soon as we make it to the end of our fucking mile long driveway and Aiden parks his car I immediately get out, slamming the door.

"Don't take your little bitch fit out on my car ass whole!" Aiden yells at me as I walk away, which causes me to stop making my way to the front porch and turn around.

"Are you calling me a bitch?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Pretty much," he shortly replies.

Normally I wouldn't care about a little name calling. Sticks and Stones I always say, but with all that's happened today; especially Spencer basically telling me Aiden is a better guy then me, Coach busting my balls, again, and then having to watch Aiden and Spencer be the golden couple when I walked out of the locker room. His little name calling just set me off, causing me to forget all logical thinking and run toward Aiden shoving him full force into his car hood.

"I don't think I heard you correctly! Did you just call me a bitch?! You little shit!" I scream into his face while holding his head down against the burning hot hood of his car.

Aiden tries pushing me off, but since I'm the stronger one of the two of us his attempts are useless.

"Answer me!" I roar as I throw him to the ground.

Usually I would never physically harm my brother, especially over a harmless comment, but as of right now all I see is an enemy. I can't see my brother. I just see the guy that stole the love of my life. The guy that kisses her! The guy that gets to hold her hand! The guy that gets to hold her, cuddle with her, comfort her, love her, and touch her! Those are the thoughts running through my head as I continuously stand over Aiden while punching him where ever he's not trying to cover up.

"Stop! Ashton Stop! Seriously dude cut it out!" I hear Aiden pleading for mercy, but it just doesn't register. My bitterness, hatred, longing, and love for Spencer is over powering any desire to show mercy towards my own brother, and that scares the shit out of me.

As I try to land another punch I feel myself being grabbed by the waist and forced off of Aiden and just as I was about to turn in swing at the intruder I catch a glimpse of an even stronger and taller body from my own with short blonde hair, and hazel eyes just like mine.

Dad.

"What in the hell are you boys doing! I can hear you guys all the way in my office!"

Now I would like to think of myself as a guy that's not afraid of anyone or anything, but my dad honestly scares the shit out of me. Hell standing at 6'6 and weighing at least 250 pounds, of all muscle, my dad could scare the fucking HULK which is exactly why I stay dead silent.

"I asked a question so one of you better answer really fast!"

Silence.

"NOW!" He demands, making both me and Aiden visibly flinch.

"W-we were ju-just p-playing around." I quickly stutter out, hoping to appease him. "Right Aid?" I add, looking for back up, needing back up.

Hearing his name being called Aiden looks toward me, and I can already see his right eye swelling up.

I'm such a dick, I think to myself.

Aiden continues to stare at me as I plead with my eyes for him to agree with me.

"Yeah," he agrees and I release a breath that I knew I had been holding. "Ashton and I have just been watching a lot of UFC lately and we went too far when we thought that it would be a good idea to reenact it." He continues, hoping dad will believe this back story.

Dad looks between the two of us, eyebrow raised, and I'm more then sure he doesn't actually believe the B.S. story we are telling, but he drops it anyway with a "Keep it down!" Then he goes back into the house and more than likely back into his office to do what workaholics who ignore their family do, which is work.

"Thanks." I mumble to Aiden, trying to show a little appreciation for what he just did.

"Fuck you Ash." He bites back while getting up and dusting the dirt from his blue jeans. When he tries to walk past me and into the house I step in his path, because I have to say something, right?

"Look man, I'm sorry." I say trying to make peace.

"Move." Is all I get in reply, but I don't. Instead I try to sort of justify my actions.

"Aid I don't know what that was. You know I would never want to hurt you, but today has just been too much for me, and I was just fishing for someone to take it out on. And when you said what you said I had it and it was wrong, and you can punch me right now in the nuts if you want, because I know I deserve it." After finishing my speech all I received was a hard bump into my shoulder as Aiden shoved passed me and into the house.

My day is just getting better and better, isn't it?

**Spencer's POV**

Ashton is such a dick!

Is all that's running through my head as I'm laying down on my bed, ignoring whatever guy Kyla is gushing over right now. I mean what happened to the Ashton I knew? He would have never ignored me like that or slept with some random slu-

"And so that's why I'm in love with you Spencer."

"WHAT?!" I all but yell, coming out of my own world with my eyes wide, and with what I'm guessing is a look of complete horror.

But the only reply I get is my best friend laughing her ass off.

"Hahaha, you should, hahaha, see your, hahahaha, face! It was priceless!" Kyla barely gets out threw her laughter.

"You're in love with me?" I ask with my eyes still wide.

"No you idiot. You're a hottie and all, but I love the dick way too much for that." Comes her so very Kyla reply.

"Then why would you even say that?"

"Hello! You've only been ignoring me for the past 20 minutes. I had to gain your attention somehow." She explains like it's completely obvious.

"Right, because telling your best friend you're in love with them is the conventional way of getting them to listen to your boy crazy rants." I sarcastically counter.

"Exactly!" She obnoxiously squeals, clapping her hands.

I just role my eyes, like I always have to when it comes to this girl.

"So what King High guy are you stalking these days?" I ask earning a middle finger from Kyla in reply.

"Well since you've asked so nicely. I shall grace you with the answer. Drum roll pleassssse." Kyla sings while drumming her fingers against my head board.

Drama Queen.

She continues the "drum roll" and I know she is only doing it to annoy me at this point.

"Kyla! Just tell me." I command while grabbing her hands and successfully making the drumming stop.

"It's Ashton!" She squeals cheerfully while bouncing up and down on her knees in excitement.

Too much excitement to see the complete since of anger and jealousy take over my face.

**So I hoped you guys liked the update. I just wanted to post something to let you guys know I'm alive and so is this story. Also I want to know if you guys want longer chapters but slower updates or these short chapters but faster updates? Let me know and thank you for those still reading and just now reading.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**-Love you all!**


	6. Chapter 5: Again

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to update, but I had just been so over whelmed with completing school and doing good on my exams, and I'm happy to say that I passed all of them, and I'm now out of school for the summer. So now for those who are still reading and just now reading you should all expect frequent updates, so please continue to read. My goal is to update at least 3 times out of a week and hopefully that will increase as I get more ideas and motivation for this story. **

**Previously on King High's Lights. . .**

**Ashton is having trouble hiding his jealousy towards Aiden being with Spencer and when Aiden calls Ashton out on his bitching by calling him a bitch Ashton retaliates by beating Aiden up. Luckily their dad comes to Aiden's rescue, but is upset that they are fighting and wants to know why. Aiden covers for Ashton, but remains pissed at Ashton. Meanwhile at Spencer's she is day dreaming about Ashton, missing old times with the "old" Ashton, and ignoring Kyla all in one until Kyla gets her attention with the bomb shell that she likes Ashton. This leaves Spencer to shoot a jealous laser towards Kyla, because she doesn't want Ashton? Yeah. Right. **

…

**Chapter 5: Again**

**Ashton's POV**

Two hours later and Aiden still hasn't said a word to me and I don't blame him, especially when I see the unmistakable blackness forming around his swollen right eye, his split lip, bruised cheek, and cut nose. I really deserve a lot worse then the silent treatment, but I'm still trying to get him to talk to me especially with our annual state championship party happening tonight. I don't want my baby brother pissed at me during what's supposed to be a good time; our good time.

"Aid can you please just talk to me? I'm sorry man. What I did was stupid and I went too far, so just kick my ass right now and we'll be even, then we can focus on the party and having a good time. It's the state championship party bud and the captains can't go to it hating each other. Right?" I plead from outside his bedroom door, but all I get in reply is him turning up his music.

Fine.

I can't force forgiveness.

With that in mind I decide to just get ready for the party and focus on forgetting how fucked up my life has been lately and the first step in achieving that is getting drunk.

…

**Spencer's POV**

"Hey Dad Aiden is here to pick me up."

I inform him as I make my way down the steps, almost tripping in the process, because I'm too focused on trying to get this damn skimpy bikini Kyla some how talked me into wearing to feel like its actually covering something under my sun dress.

"Okay. Just be back by midnight."

"Actually dad I was wondering if I could stay the night at Kyla's."

Noticing the look on his face I decide to sell it more.

"It would be easier that way because we have cheer practice in the morning and I can just get a ride from her. That way her and I both can just go straight to her house from the party, go to sleep, and ride together to the same place."

Sounds like a good sell to me. It's not the reason I'm staying over, but it's not a lie either.

"Good point. Sure why not? You just make sure you check in with me tonight before midnight so I know you're safe and in the morning. Also have her parents call me so I know its okay. Deal?"

"Deal," I agree with a wide smile. "Thanks dad." I continue and thank him with a hug that's cut short by the honking of a horn.

"Someone's getting impatient. You should get out of here kid." My dad tells me while breaking away from our hug then leading me towards the front door.

"Yeah I should. Bye Dad. Love you Dad," I call out while running towards Aiden's Camaro.

"Hey baby." I greet him once I'm settled into his passenger seat.

"Hi." He shortly and uncharacteristically replies, causing me to turn toward him.

"Oh my God Aiden, who did this to you? What happened?" I ask while reaching my hand out to rub my fingertips against his bruised cheek.

"No one important," He bites out bitterly, while turning his injured face away from me.

"Who did this?" I ask softly, grabbing his chin to bring his eyes to mine, because I know he can't deny my baby blues. But once he tells me who did it, part of me wished he could have denied my eyes, because after he shortly replied "Ashton" I didn't want to believe it.

"Ashton? My Ashton?" I dumbly ask like I know so many.

Wait. My Ashton?

"No Spencer. Fucking Ashton from Mars. Of course "your" Ashton!" Aiden harshly answers.

And I don't know what caused me to ask my next question. Maybe it was because of the way Aiden just replied to my last question, the way he yelled at me like some kind of outlet or punching bag, I don't know. But I had to ask,

"What did you do to him?"

And just like that something on Aiden's face just changed, and if I thought I was a punching bag before. I'm a freaking crash dummy now.

"What did I do to him?! What the fuck is that supposed to even mean Spencer? Are you seriously asking me why I caused myself to get punched in the face repeatedly by my own brother?! Thanks for being on my side Spence! Because it's not like Ashton isn't some kind of fucking psychotic criminal in training these days. The guy is honestly a piece of shit now, to everyone! And you want to know what I did?! It's what "YOUR" precious Ashton did!" With each word he says his voice is getting louder and he's getting closer and closer to my face. So close that I can fell the spit flying from him mouth through out his rant.

"Aiden calm down. It was only a question. And don't say that about him, he's done nothing but be there for you. He's obviously just going through some things and we should be there for him." I try to explain while reaching out for his hand, but as soon as I make contact with his skin he jerks away.

"It was a dumb ass question Spence! For once can you take my side over Ashton's? For once can you put my feelings before his?! For once can you act like I'm the better guy?! Damn Spence can you at least pretend for me every once in a while?! Pretend like I'm your number one! Pretend like you don't have some weird fucking school girl crush on my brother! Pretend that you don't want him or like him! Pretend that you don't stare at his every move! Pretend that you guys don't have so much fucking history! Pretend that you don't see him as your hero or some pathetic shit! Pretend like I'm those fucking things to you! Act like I'm your ONLY "boyfriend" for once. And for fucks sake can you for at least 5 minutes out of a day pretend like you don't want my brother to fuck you!"

My hand flew up and across his cheek so fast we both didn't know what happened, but whatever it was it seemed to have snapped us both back into reality.

"Spence I'm so sor-"

"Stop," I say, my voice cracking due to all the emotions swimming around in my head right now. "Just stop talking! Because I can't believe you just said all that; that you actually think all that stuff about Ashton. About me! How dare yo-" I can't even finish my sentence because my voice continues to crack as tears run down my face. I can't even look at him right now. He doesn't even deserve to see how vulnerable his words have made me.

"Fuck you Aiden!" I scream out at him as I yank his car door open and slam it shut with all the force I can muster.

I start walking back up towards my house, but turn back around when I hear Aiden's voice. His annoying voice!

"Spence I'm sor-"

"It's Spencer to you! You lost the right to call me Spence the second you accused me of wanting your brother to fuck me, so fuck off!"

With that being said I ignore the rest of his pleads and apologizes and go into my house, slamming the front door for effect and as an outlet for my growing frustration with this situation.

Once I'm inside I allow myself to wonder what in the hell just happened. One second I'm playing the concerned girlfriend to my boyfriend, then I'm defending the guy that beat said boyfriend up, and then that boyfriend transforms into some major douche bag created from Satin's sperm, and now I'm crying my eyes out.

I'm crying my eyes out not because of what Aiden said but because what he said was true. I'm crying because he sees the truth; he sees the looks, the lust, and the want. All this is just too over whelming and my brain is not prepared for any of this. Just this afternoon I was making out with Aiden, after telling Ashton what a fuck up he is. Just this afternoon I thought that Aiden actually believed that we were the undisputed golden couple of King High and always would be, hell even part of me believed we were. But after Aiden's out burst I'm believing differently, I'm now believing in the fact that I don't want Ashton to fuck me.

I want him to make love to me.

Again.

…

**I really hope that this chapter was at least some what worth the wait and that it brought some interest back to this story for you guys. I personally liked this chapter, even though it defiantly changes the route that I was planning to go with this story, but I think it's going to be for the best. That could just be me though, so please REVIEW and give me your feed back on if you liked or even disliked where this chapter went, and where the story is going. Thank you for reading!**

**-Love you all**


	7. Chapter 6: Clenched

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M, BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME GRAPHIC MATERIAL. **

**RATED M **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, again. I'm just having a major writers block with this story even though I have so many ideas I want to put into this, I just don't know how to put it all on paper in a good way. So sorry this update is very short, but I really just wanted to get something out there for you guys, so you all know you're not forgotten. Hope you guys enjoy it and please REVIEW and give me your feedback and even ideas on where you guys want to see this story go. **

**Also thank you to those who did review on my last chapter. I greatly appreciate it and it really inspires and motivates me to continue writing this story. **

**Thanks.**

…

**Chapter 6: Clenched**

**Spencer's POV**

The one person that I know I should stay away from right now is the only one that I find myself desperately wanting, and its taking all I have in me not to call him.

I may be strong enough not to call him at the moment, but I'm definitely not strong enough to keep myself from thinking about him especially his hands; and the way they touched me and held me. Or his fingers; and how they were inside me, bringing me to orgasm, my first ever orgasm from another's touch. And his lips; God those skilled lips were everywhere I wanted them to be, everywhere I needed.

All these thoughts are beginning to get me worked up, making my clit throb with need, so much need that I find myself slowly bringing my hand down and into my bikini bottoms. Once my fingers make contact with my clit I close my eyes at the sensation and as soon as I close them I see him. I see everything that I want, everything that I need. I need his fingers inside of me, opening me up so deliciously, opening me wider then I ever knew possible.

"Mmmm Aston" I moan, while fingering myself harder. But it's him, its all him. His fingers are going deeper, so deep that I can feel him in my stomach, and just when I thought he couldn't do any better he curls his fingers hitting me exactly where it takes me to ecstasy.

"Oh my God! Yes Ashton! There!" He penetrates that same spot over and over, causing my juices to flow out of me freely and willingly. "Yes, yes, yes!" I scream out, letting him know just how much I'm enjoying this, as if my cum wasn't enough.

"ASSSHTON!" Comes my last desperate cry out as I collapse on to my bed completely spent, but a hundred percent satisfied.

**Ashton's POV**

I've been at the party for about two hours now, and I've yet to get drunk, but that could be due to the fact that I can't stop searching for Aiden and Spencer. I've looked in the backyard, the front, the pool, by the beach, upstairs, even in the bedrooms and bathrooms; their no where. Now every two to five seconds I glance towards the door hoping at least one of them shows. Aiden so I can apologize, again, and Spence so I can properly thank her for bailing me out earlier and apologize for being a dick lately.

"Hey Ash dance with me!" I hear from behind me.

Ughh I really don't feel like fucking anyone tonight and I know that's all this girl will want, just like all the others.

"No thank you." I answer not even turning around; instead I continue fixing another drink, making sure to add extra extra Vodka.

"Please, just one dance. It is my house, so it's kind of mandatory that you say yes." She insists.

Wait.

Her house?

But that would mean this girl behind me is...

"Hey Ky," I greet her while turning around. "Sorry I didn't know it was you or else I definitely would have said yes the first time you asked." I continue as I step closer to her with a smirk on my face.

"Good. Now let's go." She commands, reaching for my arm and tugging me toward the "dance floor".

Four songs and no Spencer or Aiden later and we're still dancing.

"You seem distracted, are you waiting for someone?" Kyla questions me a little annoyed as I'm looking toward the door for what has to be at least the thousandth time tonight.

"Sorry and no," I look down at her and assure her. "I'm just tired of dancing. "Why don't we go down to the beach, have you ever been night surfing"

"No, but I'm willing to try new things." She tries to flirt while enter twinning our fingers and leading me to her back door.

"Me too," I whisper into her ear, breaking or hands and walking off to her shed.

I'm guessing that last line must have shocked her, because it took her a little while to get to where I am.

"So are we seriously about to do this?" She asks trying to receive a cop out.

"Yes," I simply state, not giving her one.

"Great."

**Aiden's POV**

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" I repeat to myself as I continuously bang my head against my steering wheel with each stupid. Just when I was about to bang it again I'm stopped by the ringing of my phone.

"Spencer?" I immediately ask after accepting the call hoping that it's her.

"No douche. Glen. Check the screen before answering; it will save us both the embarrassment next time."

"What do you want Glen?" I ask while rolling my eyes.

"Nothing much, I was just wondering when you were planning on actually coming inside the party instead of trying to knock yourself out."

With that comment I finally decide to lift my head from my steering wheel and sure enough there is Glen, staring at me.

"Get out of the car weirdo!" He shouts into my phone as I hang up, and get out.

"About time man, where have you been? Ashton's been her for like two hours now and where is Spencer?"

My jaw automatically clenches at the mention of my brother's name.

"Has he, any idea on where he's at?" I ask as we walk our way up Kyla's front porch.

"Yeah, last I heard he was going surfing with Kyla. They could still be in the shed. Why?"

"No reason." Is all I say as I begin making my way to the shed, with my fist clenched and jaw set.

…

**Just a reminder to please REVIEW and I hoped you all liked the chapter. Once again I'm so sorry it was so short, but I try to make up for it in detail. Thank you for reading. **

**-Love you all **


End file.
